darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keiko Genfir
Keiko Genfir is a little known teenager with a penchant for getting into trouble - she was born and spent most of her childhood years on Corellia before finding her way off planet on accident, falling face first into random adventures and coming across the means to get her own ship, the Azure Knight, in the process. Childhood Keiko was born the youngest child of an upper-middle class family; some might call them 'moneyed.' Her father had inherited and run his father's cargo business - and his father before his, and so on - the family business, essentially. As such, they owned a small fleet of starships - several Corellian light freighters to do courier duty; specializing in small but sensitive loads that absolutely had to get there right now; they'd operated on this for generations. The family never really wanted for anything - thus young Keiko lived a rather idyllic life. If there were any problems, it was that she was too spirited, too rambunctious for them to handle. She'd much rather be outside playing with the family pet and her older brother, tearing up her clothes and getting dirty, than inside learning the etiquette required of a proper young lady and expected by the wealthy set of people her parents liked to rub elbows with. She often dreamt about being a starfighter pilot, or smuggler - any number of the dashing figures the media sometimes glamorized in holo-vids - being off having actual adventures instead of going to formal parties and the dull private school her parents sent her to. It became more and more clear, however, the older she got... that her spirit was not something that they could tame. While there was practically never anything that she wanted that was too far out of reach, what she really needed was not something that her parents would let her have. She began to grow out of their control, often backtalking and even playing at running away from home several times - each time earned her physical punishment which only got more severe when her father saw that it wasn't doing any good. Finally, on several occasions, the beatings grew so severe that she would have to stay home from school. Her brother tried to protect her - but her father was having none of it, sending him off to a strict military school where she would not hear from him again, no matter how many letters she seemed to write; they were disconnected. The only option left seemed to be to run away, and that's just what she did - though it was a decision she would later come to regret. Life on the Streets Life on the streets turned out to be tougher than life at home - it was a struggle just to find food and water, but by the time she'd left home, Keiko's parents had disowned her and there was no real going back - she would have to make it on her own. Many nights were spent sleeping curled up in whatever alcove she could find - she learned to steal and pick pockets to make enough money to get by, sometimes begging. The girl somehow managed to stay out of any serious gangs; making few friends along the way. When things got tough, physical - she learned to fight back, rather than just taking the abuse - because though her father might just beat her, other people would kill her; or worse. It seemed like the only people she actually got to know very well were the local police; those who walked the beat. Some of them, she actually got along with - they would urge her to do this or that, even offerings to let her come and live with them; but once bitten, she was twice shy, and having none of it. Occasionally caught breaking the law, it seemed like they felt sorry enough for her to let her off with a slap on the wrist most of the time... though her record was growing fast. It finally got to the point where they couldn't look the other way anymore; she was getting too prolific and starting to get old enough to where she was a real nuisance; reluctantly, they chased her down, intending to find a place to put her more permanently, so it came time to run again - stowing away on a starship, she headed for parts unknown to make a new life for herself; ending up, to her folly, on Coruscant, and not knowing what to do with herself. Recent History As fate would have it, her luck finally turned - upon arrival to Coruscant she ran into several people who seemed more sympathetic to her plight, dropping what appeared to her to be piles of money on her lap in order to get her off the streets; and a friend, an ex-Corellian street rat like herself, who had become president of a planet - offered her a place to live. Practically only days later, she came into possession of a used but reliable star fighter - something which she's still in the process of learning how to fly - things are finally looking up. Category:Factions Special:Categories Category:Archived Characters